For Evans sake
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When the New Directions meet Max, Reese and Lexy, Sam's older brothers and sister. It leaves them wanting to find out more about the newest member of the group. But they find out more than they bargained for. What will happen next? T to be safe!
1. The black eye

For Evans sake

Chapter 1: The black eye

**A/N: Here's another story, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD.**

**I own: Sam's brothers and sister, Max, Reese and Lexy.**

It had been a few hours since Sam had stood up to Karofsky for Kurt, the New Directions were going to go to Sam's house to discuss Sectionals, Sam's eye was still stinging with pain when the New Directions had arrived there and Sam's older brothers and sister, Max, Reese and Lexy, had to make a fuss of their little brother.

''Oh my God, Sammy! What happened?'' said Lexy as she started to fuss over Sam, making her little brother squirm away from her.

''Lexy, it's nothing! Guys, can you help me out here?'' said Sam as he looked at Max and Reese.

''You're on your own this time, kiddo'' said Max as he walked up to his little brother and clapped him on the shoulder.

''Come on, kiddo. Let's go get some ice for your eye'' said Reese as he took Sam by the hand and the two of them walked into the kitchen. Finn watched as Reese took his best friend away to get some ice when he heard Sam scream in pain.

''Ow! Reese, that hurt!'' said Sam as Max and Lexy ran into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

''Reese! You're making it worse!'' said Max as he helped Sam slide off of the table to stand next to Finn and Rachel, who had followed him and Lexy to the kitchen while the others stayed in the hall.

''Seriously Reese, Sammy's already been in the wars!'' said Lexy as she punched Reese lightly in the stomach.

''Sorry squirt!'' said Reese as he ruffled Sam's hair.

''It's okay, Reese'' said Sam as he wriggled away from his brother, making Finn and Rachel laugh at him.

''Reese, stop teasing Sam!'' said Lexy as she walked up to her little brother and brushed a few strands of hair out of Sam's eyes.

''Okay, okay!'' said Reese as he smiled at his sister and little brother.

''Sam, you look a little pale. Did something happen at school apart from getting a black eye today?'' said Max as he looked at his little brother with a worried expression on his face.

''My English teacher just doesn't understand that I have Dyslexia'' said Sam as Lexy's eyes widened.

''She been giving you a hard time again?'' asked Lexy as her eyes widened.

''Yep'' said Sam as he looked at his sister.


	2. Lyrics for Sectionals

For Evans sake

Chapter 2: Lyrics for Sectionals

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure where this is going but I'll think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's brothers and sister, Max, Resse and Lexy!**

After talking to Max, Reese and Lexy for a while, Sam and the other members of the New Directions went up the stairs to Sam's room, once they got there, Rachel and Finn looked around to see various posters on the walls and a few items scattered on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't had time to clean up" said Sam as he shot an apologetic look in Finn and Rachel's direction.

"No problem, Sam" said Finn as he sat down on Sam's bed. Once everyone was in Sam's room, the group of friends started talking when they heard Max and Reese talking to Lexy in the kitchen.

"We need to protect Sam, he's our baby brother..." Max's voice came from the kitchen.

"It's our duty..." Reese's voice continued with worry evident in it.

"We have to look out for him, especially after mom and dad..." Lexy was the one to continue the conversation before all three of them heard Sam shout from the top of the stairs.

"Shut up guys! I don't need you to keep fighting my battles for me! I'm not five years old!" Sam shouted from the stairs before heading back into his room and slamming the door behind him, the other members of the New Directions looking at him in shock.

"Dude, did you really have to do that? They're your brothers and sister" said Mike as he looked at Sam in shock.

"They're always protecting me, even though I'm sixteen!" said Sam as he glared at Mike.

"They're just trying to do what's best for you, Sam" said Rachel just as Sam glared at her.

"What would you know, Rachel? You don't have three older siblings who you have been living with for over a year!" said Sam as he glared at Rachel before picking up a book of songs and giving it to Finn.

"Dude, can you help me look at songs?" asked Finn as Sam sat down next to him.

"Sure, but my Dyslexia may get in the way" said Sam as he opened the book and squinted his eyes to try to read the lyrics.

"You're Dyslexic?" asked Quinn as she looked at Sam in shock.

"Yeah, I was diagnosed five years ago" said Sam as he looked at the page of the book and squinted his eyes again.


	3. Best friends

For Evans sake

Chapter 3: Best friends

**A/N: Okay! I figured it out and now I have some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I still only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's brothers and sister, Max, Reese and Lexy!**

Two days had past since the New Directions had met Sam's older siblings, Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy. While in rehearsals with Will, the New Directions had noticed something had changed in Sam's personality, his dancing was a bit off and he wasn't concentrating properly. It wasn't until Sam's phone started to ring during one rehearsal when Finn noticed a smile on his best friend's face.

"Hey Sam!" said Scott, one of Sam's best friends from Nashville.

"Hey Scott!" said Sam as a smile crept onto his lips.

"How's everything in Lima?" asked Scott as he sat down on his bed at Riverside Academy for boys.

"It's okay, Max, Reese and Lexy have been getting on my nerves again!" said Sam as Scott burst into a fit of laughter.

"I know what you mean, Sam" said Scott as he tried to control his laughter.

"Reese is definately the worst brother ever! He can't even do first aid!" said Sam as Scott cackled with laughter.

"Seriously?" asked Scott, shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah, Max and Lexy aren't that bad I guess, they've changed since the accident" said Sam as Quinn shot a confused look in his direction.

"Do you guys talk about it?" asked Scott as his eyes filled with concern.

"Not really, every time we try to talk about it, Lexy always ends up in tears" said Sam as Finn looked at him.

"She's a girl, what can you expect?" asked Scott as Sam snapped at him.

"Watch it! That's my sister you're talking about!" said Sam as he clenched his fist.

"Sorry Sam! Can you remind me what your mom and dad's favorite flowers were?" said Scott as his best friend let out a laugh.

"For some strange reason, both my parents liked white lilies" said Sam, laughing.

"Great, because I wanted to visit them" said Scott as Sam smiled weakly.

"Sure, I don't mind" said Sam as Finn shot a worried look in his direction.

"How come you pulled out of the spelling bee?" asked Scott as his best friend sighed.

"Max, Reese and Lexy got a call about me... The anonymous kind, saying that I was d-dumb and if I got up there and messed it up, I couldn't do that to them" said Sam as Artie looked at him in shock.

"You're not dumb, Sam, it's just your Dyslexia" said Scott as Sam laughed.

"I wish my English teacher understood that!" said Sam as he began to laugh.

"Hey Sam, my mom died yesterday and I need help with her funeral, dad can't bring himself to do it but it should be easy" said Scott as he sighed sadly at the memory of his mother.

"Scott, planning a funeral's nowhere near easy! My parents' funeral was a nightmare!" said Sam as Finn and Rachel looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"I remember, you spent hours writing 'Get it right' and you kept throwing bits of paper across the room!" said Scott as he smiled fondly at the memory.

"That's because I kept spelling the words wrong!" said Sam as he let out a laugh he didn't know he was holding.

"Dyslexia really doesn't make things easy, does it?" asked Scott as he joined in the laughter with his best friend.

"I don't think I'll get into college because of it, my grades are slipping like crazy" said Sam as Mercedes looked at him.

"Sam, how come you, Max, Reese and Lexy had to move to Lima?" asked Scott as he sat down at his desk in his dorm room.

"We just had to get away from it all, I was getting sick of those freaking journalists stopping me on my way to get the bus to school after the weekend, for example 'Sam, any comment on how you felt when your parents' brains swelled up and their hearts went _PHUT?' _as if that was breaking news, they should've been concentrating on the car accident!" said Sam as Mike and Tina stopped kissing each other to look at him.

"Did you find out who caused the car accident?" asked Scott as he leaned forward o his desk.

"No we didn't, listen Scott, I have to go" said Sam as he prepared to hang up.

"Okay, bye" said Scott before the line went dead.

"Bye Scott" said Sam as he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his schoolbag. After hanging up, Sam found Quinn staring at him with curiosity in her eyes.


	4. Confrontation

For Evans sake

Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just the DVDs and CDs!**

**I own: Sam's brothers and sister, Max, Reese and Lexy!**

That night, Artie was surfing the internet, trying to find something interesting when he came across an old newspaper article from the year of 2008 and he was shocked at what he found.

_Car accident victims killed by truck!_

_Mary and Dwight Evans were tragically killed during a fatal accident. Cops say that Dwight had apparently been drunk when he and his wife were driving home from a fun night out._

_Artie immediately copied the article and pasted it into _a Word document and printed it off. The next day, Artie wheeled himself into the choir room where everyone else, except Sam, were already waiting.

"Guys, look at this!" said Artie as he held the article up in his hand so the others could see it.

"Aren't Sam's parents named Mary and Dwight?" asked Finn as he looked at the article with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm not sure" said Artie as Rachel took the article from him just as Sam walked into the choir room and showed it to him.

"Sam, did your parents die in a car accident in 2008?" asked Rachel as she showed the article to Sam.

"Where did you get this?" asked Sam as he looked at Artie.

"Off the internet" said Artie as he looked back at Sam.

"You weren't supposed to know!" said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

"Why?" asked Rachel as she looked at her fellow Glee Clubber.

"I don't want to talk about it, Rachel" said Sam as he brushed past Rachel and sat down next to Finn.

"Well, did they?" asked Rachel as she sent a glare in Sam's direction.

"Fine! Yes Rachel, my parents died in that accident" said Sam as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends!" said Rachel as Quinn sent a death glare in her direction.

"Rachel, be more sympathetic!" said Quinn as she sent a death glare in Rachel's direction.

"It's okay Quinn, I didn't tell you because I was scared about what you'd think... This may sound really dumb but I still talk to them and sometimes I can hear them talk back... It's mom and dad's voices in my head..." said Sam as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Sam..." said Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it now" said Sam as Will walked into the choir room.

"Getting used to what?" asked Will as he set the pile of sheet music down on the piano and walked over to the whiteboard.

"Nothing" said Sam as he bought his gaze back up from the staring contest that he was having with the floor.

"Really Sam? It sounds like more than nothing" said Will as turned his head to lock his gaze on Sam.

"I have to go" said Sam as he stood up and picked up his schoolbag before walking to the door when Finn called after him.

"Where're you going, dude?" asked Finn as Sam looked over his shoulder.

"I'm late for Tae Kwon Doe!" Sam lied before rushing out of the choir room.


	5. Dancing is sick!

For Evans sake

Chapter 5: Dancing is sick!

**A/N: Christmas is almost here! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's older brothers and sister, Max, Reese and Lexy!**

A week later, the New Directions had pretty much got the lyrics of their selected songs word perfect and now it was time for Mike, Sam and Brittany to show Will and the other members of the group the dance routine that they had been practicing for the past few weeks.

"Sam, Mike and Brittany, come on up!" said Will as the three teenagers stood up from their seats and walked to the front of the choir room.

Just after Sam finished the routine with a spin, he bent over and vomited, some of it getting on Mike's trainers, making Mike and Brittany step back a little.

"Sam, you okay?" asked Will as he stood up and grabbed Sam by his shoulders.

"I'm fine" said Sam before throwing up for a second time.

"Dude, I think you need to go to the hospital" said Finn as he looked at his best friend with a worried look in his eyes.

"I told you I'm..." Sam couldn't finish what he was going to say because he threw up for the third time in two minutes.

"Okay, you are so going, do you know if any of your siblings are at home?" said Quinn as she stood up and gave her boyfriend a drink of water to get rid of the taste of vomit.

"Lexy has the day off work" said Sam after swallowing the water.

"I'll call her" said Quinn as Sam gave his cell phone to her and she called Sam's older sister.

"Hello?" asked Lexy as she picked up her cell phone and was answered by a very flustered Quinn.

"Lexy, thank God! Sam's been sick, he threw up three times and I don't know what to do!" Quinn gasped out in one breath, feeling like she would have a heart attack any minute.

"Quinn, calm down! Call an ambulance and Max, Reese and I will meet all of you at the hospital" said Lexy, grabbing her coat and shoving it on while still clutching her cell phone to her ear.

Half an hour later, Max, Reese and Lexy met up with their little brother and the other members the New Directions and Will, they rushed to the entrance of the hospital to find a group of paramedics lifting the gurney out of the ambulance.

"Sam!" shouted Max as he and his other two siblings ran over to the gurney and ran his hand through his youngest brother's hair.

"Let's get him inside!" said Sally, who was one of the paramedics as she and her fellow paramedics pushed the gurney through the doors with Quinn and Sam's siblings helping out while the others sat in the waiting room.


	6. Surgery

For Evans sake

Chapter 6: Surgery

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you all had a merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's older brothers and sister, Max, Reese, Lexy!**

The New Directions had been stuck at the hospital for twenty minutes now since Sam was admitted for Appendicitis, Quinn walked into the waiting room to give an update on how Sam was doing to Will and the other members of the New Directions.

"How is he?" asked Will as he stood up and looked at the blonde cheerio in front of him.

"In pain, they're doing the examination now" said Quinn as Reese suddenly appeared beside her a few minutes later.

"It's Appendicitis, they caught it just in time" said Reese as he swung his arm around his little brother's girlfriend's shoulders.

"What does that mean?" asked Rachel as she looked up at Sam's older brother.

"If they left it too long, Sammy would've become septic, they're prepping him for surgery now" said Reese as a worried look formed in his eyes, Quinn noticed within seconds.

"Don't worry Reese, Sam's under the care of the best doctors in Lima, he'll be fine" said Quinn as she looked up at her boyfriend's older brother.

"Quinn, we better get back in there" said Reese as he and Quinn rushed out of the waiting room and back to Sam's hospital room, where Max and Lexy were standing by Sam's hospital bed, watching as the nurses prepped their baby brother for surgery. Ten minutes later, the nurses and doctors took Sam to the OR for his surgery while Max, Reese, Lexy and Quinn went back to the others to wait in the waiting room.

A few hours later, a nurse came out of the ward to let them know that Sam was out of surgery and he was recovering, everyone went in to see him, Sam had his eyes closed, due to the fact that he hadn't woken up from the anaesia yet.

Then Finn sat on the edge of the bed and took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently, then he saw his best friend's eyes open.

"Hey dude" said Finn, beaming at his best friend.

"Hey Finn" said Sam as he turned his head slightly to look at Finn.

"How're you feeling?" asked Rachel as she sat down next to Finn on Sam's hospital bed.

"Stiff" was all Sam could say because he was really tired.

"That's understandable, you just had an appendectomy" said Puck as Sam's eyes started to close again.

"Guys, we should leave Sam with his siblings" said Will as Max, Reese and Lexy nodded in agreement.

"Sam will see you all at school in a couple of weeks" said Max as the other members of the Glee club walked out of the room and back to school for their parents to pick them up because school had ended when they got there.


	7. Back to school

For Evans sake

Chapter 7: Back to school

**A/N: Happy Easter, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's older brothers and sister, Max, Reese, Lexy!**

Two weeks later, Sam returned to school after recovering from surgery, Finn ran up to him when he walked through the door of the choir room.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" asked Finn as he and Sam went to sit down.

"Okay, I got my stiches out a few days ago" said Sam as he ran a finger down where the scar from his stiches were before they were removed.

"How are your brothers and sister?" asked Finn as Sam groaned, which made him start laughing.

"Lexy's been fussing for ages!" said Sam, letting out a groan at the thought of his older siblings.

"She's just worried" said Finn, snorting with laughter.

"Alright guys, first I want to give a warm welcome back to Sam Evans!" said Will as the others clapped Sam on the shoulders.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" asked Rachel as Sam smiled at her.

"Alright, I'm still a bit sore though" said Sam as he smiled at Rachel.

"Sam, is there a song you'd like to sing?" asked Will as Sam nodded and stood up and walked to the front of the choir room.

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

After Sam stopped singing, the other members of the New Directions burst into a round of applause and he smiled at them all with his usual cheerful southern smile.


	8. Different worlds

For Evans sake

Chapter 8: Different worlds

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's older brothers and sister, Max, Reese, Lexy!**

A week later, Will and the members were in the choir room, looking through the lyrics of 'Firework' by Katy Perry when Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam?" asked Will as everyone turned their eyes on Sam, no one was prepared for what Sam was going to say next.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to Carmel. Starting tomorrow"

Those words that Sam had said in rehearsals today kept replaying in Quinn's mind. He was leaving? She couldn't believe it. He really felt that unsafe and isolated to the point where he felt that he couldn't stay at Mckinley?

"You're leaving? Why?" asked Quinn as she stared at her boyfriend in shock.

"I spoke to Max, Reese and Lexy a few days ago and we all agreed that it would be best if I transferred, I feel more threatened than I did at Riverside Academy" said Sam as he looked at his girlfriend.

"But dude, we already lost Kurt, we can't afford to lose you too" said Finn, trying to convince Sam to stay.

"I'm sorry guys but this is something I have to do" said Sam as he stood up and walked out of the choir room with his backpack on his back, not bothering to look back.

X

Sam woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, feeling more nervous than he'd felt since the first day of eleventh grade a few months back. Today he would be starting a new school.

A school where everyone had known each other since kindergarten and he didn't know anyone. But he'd wanted to leave Mckinley. Maybe things would be better at Carmel, maybe.

Sam went downstairs. "Ready to become a Carmel Cobra?" Reese asked his younger brother.

Sam laughed. "Ready or not, I'm going to"

"We have your schedule here," Max said, handing Sam a printout of his new schedule. Sam looked at the schedule and then looked Reese.

"YES! I have you for English!"

"Don't expect any special treatment" Reese laughed. "As you can see on your schedule, I'm in Room 215. You can come to my room any time if you need me"

"Thanks Reese" Sam said. "I'll be fine, I think"

"You said you were fine for a few months at Mckinley and you weren't" Lexy pointed out.

"Lexy, don't worry!" Sam said. "Everything will be okay"

"I'm worried about my little brother" Lexy sighed.

"Lexy, don't worry!" Sam laughed.

X

Sam sat in the front seat of Reese's car as they drove to Carmel. Carmel was on the other side of town, to be more precise, the rich side of town. He was glad that he was arriving early with his older brother since he had to get there early for the required teacher arrival time. He looked out the window as they drove. The houses near the school were much bigger than their house. When they pulled into the parking lot, Sam was greeted by the sight of a big palatial building. He'd been here before, but he'd forgotten how nice the building was.

In complete silence, Sam followed Reese into the building. The halls were carpeted, unlike at Mckinley. Rather than having signs reminding the students of hall etiquette on the walls, there was students' artwork on the walls.

Reese turned to Sam. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah - it's just so - different from Mckinley"

"It is, isn't it?" Reese agreed. "Let's go to the office and I'll introduce you to the principal and your guidance counselor."

Sam quickly followed his brother into the office as Reese knocked on the door and a man stepped out. "Mr Jackson, this is my brother, Sam, who I told you about. Sam, this is Mr Jackson, the principal"

"Hi Sam" Mr Jackson said, shaking Sam's's hand. "Welcome to Carmel"

Sam smiled. "Thanks." This principal was already much calmer than Mr Figgins over at Mckinley, who always seemed to be yelling at Sue Sylvester.

A young blonde woman came into the office. "Is this your brother?" she asked Reese.

Reese nodded. "This is Sam, Sam, this is Miss Chase, the eleventh grade counselor"

"Nice to meet you Sam!" Miss Chase said. "Your brother said you had a hard time at Mckinley. I hope it's better here, but if anything ever happens, you can come to my office, okay?"

"Okay" Sam said, smiling. So far the faculty at this school was nice, hopefully the students would be too. Reese checked in for the day and Sam followed him to his classroom.

"I'm nervous" Sam admitted.

"Don't be" Reese said. "Like I said, you can come to my room if things ever get too overwhelming."

"Can I just sit in here until they open the doors for students?" Sam asked.

Reese nodded. "Of course."

Sam sat in Reese's classroom for nearly half an hour. At 8:00, the bell letting students in rang, and Sam went into the halls, trying to find his way around. The first thing he noticed was how much quieter these halls were than at Mckinley. Students were clustered in groups, but they were talking quietly with their friends. At Mckinley, students were often screaming or causing a scene in the halls.

The second bell rang, telling students that it was time to head to their first period class. Sam went up to a boy. "Excuse me, do you know where Room 328 is?"

The boy looked at Sam. "Oh, are you new here?"

Sam smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm Sam Evans. I just transferred"

"Well, you're in luck, my first class of the day is in Room 328, so you can just come with me," the boy said. "I'm Jesse, by the way."

Sam went with Jesse to his first class, Geography.

Sitting in the classroom, he was again surprised by how much different it was from Mckinley. The students listened to each other in class and really paid attention, even thanking the teacher at the end of class. This continued to work throughout his other morning classes - Math, Reading and Algebra I.

Sam began growing nervous again when she left her last morning class and began heading for lunch. Would he have anywhere to sit? Would the cafeteria be noisy like it was at Mckinley, with food fights at least once a week and the clock exploding at least once a semester?

He got out his lunch when Jesse and another boy stopped him. "Hey Sam, have anywhere to sit at lunch today?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think so" Sam said.

"Sit with us then" the other boy said. "I'm Gabe by the way."

Sam followed Gabe and Jesse to their table, where three other boys were waiting. "Hey guys, this is Sam, he's new here" Gabe told the boys.

"Hey Sam" one of the boys said. "I'm Luke"

"I'm Charlie" another boy said.

"And I'm Jack" the last boy said.

"What school did you go to before this one, Sam?" Luke asked.

Sam groaned at the memory. "Mckinley"

"MCKINLEY?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah" Sam said. "We'll just say that the people there were NOT nice"

"It's an hour lunch period, there's plenty of time to tell us" Gabe said.

Sam told his new friends the story of everything that had happened at Mckinley and how hard it had been, how the jocks had bullied him, how he'd ended up with a black eye.

"Oh my GOD!" Jesse said. "Good thing you're here now"

"Yeah, just stick with us and you'll be fine" Jack said.


End file.
